Exalted 3ed Campaign, NPCs
Characters Player characters # Emira Aina ## Name? (Garda Bird) # Queen, Veiled Viper ## Tafiq (Efrit lord in the elemental court of Takmar-Bravasso) # Emir Nero Achashverosh (aka. Snuggles) # Lord (V'Neef) Siwon Leeteuk ## Siwon Xiu (daughter warrior-desu) ## Huxian (Goddess of well-prepared war) Wifu. # Sundering Hail, The Scholar King, Lord of the Water-Bound Skyark ## Silver Lined Lion, Great "Essence"-gnawer ## Yanu, Lesser Elemental Dragon (Air) promised to defend # Perfect Storm ## Spear of Heaven (PTSD monk) ## Fist of the Earth (Bureaucrat monk) ## Oya-Ma, The Bliss of Bloodshed (Goddess of meditative combat) NPCs: * Emir Nizarius ** Emir of Takmar. Southerner. * Satoshi Umawa / The King of Filth (DEAD) ** Royal Spymaster. Westerner. ** Father of Understanding. * Irhan of the Guard ** Aina's bodyguard. Southerner. ** Hideous (2) * Alawan of the Tribes ** Advisor and spokesman for The Wandering Tribes. * Shinjitzi the Traveller ** Royal Ranger. Half-west, half-south. * Slayer's Memory ** Northerner. Warrior. * Rememberer of a Dream ** Northerner. Poet. * Nagana ** Dragon-blooded fire aspect, monk. * Ocean of Replies ** Water aspected. Brother to Gold Blade. * Godblooded of a river. * Red Wing Mercenaries ** From Gems mercenary market. Light weaponry and rely on speed. Mounted + infantry soldiers. Few shooting. * Black Hand Mercenaries ** Hefilion the Scorched * Mist the Eternal Revolutionary (Deceased) * Defenestrater ** Veiled Viper's Retainer * Lieutenant Zecri ** Of the Regent's guard of Takmar * Golden Blade ** Ruler of Five Point(ed Golden Blade) ** The Golden Legion, blessed * Yuudai Tarou ** Head of a lesser noble family, sort of squeekish * Irohx, elder monk * Pobubo, young monk * Five Paws ** Spiral Folk * Earth, Toktok ** Ratman * Fire, Zhisizu ** Ratman * Air, Liaja ** Ratman * Wood, Otuka ** Ratman * Zoothar The Returned ** The God of Takmar & God of Mischievous Malintent * Giljad the follower. ** Herald of Zoothar * Unburdened Bossom ** Herald of Zoothar * Prince Ozar ** Prince of Takmar. Western looking, polite, small man. * Kebulu Dogu WOOD ** Ozar's friend. Athletic, long green hair. * Karto Dedusu FIRE ** Ozar's friend. * Xuximi Ofure EARTH ** Ozar's friend. Realm, long black braid. Clad in armour identical to that of Toku. * Xuximi Toku EARTH ** Ozar's friend. Realm, long black braid. Green and brown breastplate, and large fighting staff. * Grafter ** Creator of Willful Solitude * Willful Solitude ** Grafter's son * Mercy ** Daughter of a Goddess of Healing: Moss Turned Sunward ** Healer * Lasting Night ** God of long Dreams. Lives in Yu-Shan. ** Hates Mercy. * Moss Turned Sunward ** Goddess of Healing. ** Mercy's mother * Gold Coin ** Guild merchant in Luijing * Nyla the mutated ** Half-caste lunar * Grandfather and grandmother ** Lunars * Grandfather / Sawdust ** Lunar warlord * Grandmother / Whispering Cloud ** Wandering Lunar Shaman, mostly lives in the forest south of Takmar. * Yu Huiliang ** Female badass, Siwon's retainer * Huxian's Last Guard, Orders Gone Rogue ** Golem / elemental guardian of the Mask of Plague * Huxia, Fox Goddess of Cunning ** Wisdom, strategy (always coming prepared) and cunning. ** Decisions, loyalty, foxes, water, spring and probably a few others. * Jabari ** Adebowale's brother ** Monster hunter * Three Kings ** Zukzar, The Blackhearted King ** Faxal, King of the Sunscorched ** Maeus, The King Without Reason (No Point) * Adebowale ** Warrior of the Nomads and southerner * Salted Meat ** Lintha pirate * Yuudai Tarou ** Young busy noble * Sky(?) ** Sidereal of Endings. Viper's (fake) Long Lost Brother * Father of Final Understanding / Oblivion (DEFEATED or is he?) ** A merge between Neverborn and Abyssal. * Elders of Mijasu ** 5 old men. * Chemte / Chemche ** Shadow ruler of Mijasu * Delegates of Felion * Delegates of Thenas * Delegates of Lios * Mayor of Stench * Knarkian Doctor delegates * The Betrayed Queen ** Ghost Queen of the underworld. * The Patron * Auspicious Day ** Mayor of Luijing * Silken River ** Mayor of Chongjian * Silent ice ** General of the Shield (homeland defense) * Triumphal Rainbow (DEAD) ** General of the Spear (Assault forces) * Crimson Finger ** High Organizer of the great South-Western trade alliance * Mountain Hyena (DEAD) ** Overseer of Mask of the Earth * Saffron / Father of Understanding in Disguise ** Ambassador of Knark * Ambassadors of Felion, Thenas and Lios. * Godforsaken Palour * The Ironline Mistress * Fenbeast of Solace * Flickering Sun ** Exigent of the Golden Lord (essence 4) ** Large man, bald, large black split beard on his manly chin. ** He wears the superheavy orichalcum plate & white jade, Creation Supporting Pillar. ** He carries a hammer, Gatebreaker, and a large granite and orichalchum towershield, Bastion, covered in the laws of old. ** He rides on his garda bird retainer, White Scorch. * Adamant Elephant ** Minor war god of Takmar and region. Essence 3. * Sand Between Fingers ** ??? * Shadows Falling Dark (Irhan) ** Melee, swordstaff * Flies Between Strikes (Defenestrator) ** Brawl, brassknuckles * Abrupt Pain (Yu) ** Twin blades. * Ally of the Blazing Trail ** Saviour of Mask of the Earth * Eah Gani (temp) ** General of Mask of the Earth * Mind of the Coyote ** Viper's retainer. Warrior / strongman. * Esraphos, (temp) ** Court Necromancer * Amanuensis, The Democrat ** Awareness / fighter Eclipse, lead slaves out of Takmar. * Ever Juniper Willow ** Harvest god on the Skyark * Flickering Horizon (Dead) ** Sorcerer of Bravasso * Legion: * Nellens Oyasa (Sorcerer) * Mnemon Illuva (Master of Finances) * Master Cikuri (Immaculate Master) * Furious Crow (Overseer) * General Azula (Cathak) (Female military genius) ** Polekel (Fat dude) ** Jirix (Burns.. like all the time) * Dodomuke (Cathak) (useless general) ** Hadashi (Aspiring general) ** Kodu (Lost egg) * Ikaru (Nellens) (patient warrior) ** Vukatar (Samurai warrior) ** Gawa (Seer / Prophet) * Jayaso (Tepet) (Ambitious air) ** Reiso (Sky captain) ** Bartuk (Wanna-be monk) * Hideki (V'Neef) (Sailor, sorcerer, craftsman) ** Yousame (gentle daughter) ** Tohaku (not-so gentle daughter) * Elicitor of Sin ** Investigator. Slighted Viper. A bit. * Spear of Heaven ** Perfect Storms warrior monk retainer * Fist of the Earth * Mind Desires Bliss ** Sidereal "helper" from Yu-Shan * Lytek ** God of Exaltations * Nara'O ** God of the Bureau of Secrets * Lerren ** The Curseborn? * Burning Feather ** God of intoxicants ** Aina sold her sexual pleasure and love to Burning Feather Organizations: * The Cold Men ** Viper's crime syndicate, spans all of Takmar * The Houses of Excess ** A chain of brothels spanning Takmar * Regent's Guard ** A talon of soldiers dedicated to guarding the palace of Takmar in Luijing * The Followers of Zoothar ** Worshippers of Zoothar, spread throughout Takmar * The Fox Guard ** Siwon Leeteuk's soldiers, bodyguards and friends. * The Golden Legion ** Gold Blade's army, located in Five Point. * Healing "Something" ** Nero's healing institution that spans all of Takmar. * "Pirate Fleet" ** Viper's pirates in The City of Reeds * The Lintha Family ** Ocean spanning pirate organization. * Army "Something" ** Siwon's personal army.